


【德哈】香草冰激凌泡芙（双性转）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 双性转麻瓜AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【德哈】香草冰激凌泡芙（双性转）

01、

炽热的太阳毫无遮拦地挂在蓝得透亮的天空上，挥霍一般投下过分热情的光芒和温度，整个街道都像曝光过度的照片泛着有些刺目的白。

哈莉·波特迈着轻快的步伐，贴着墙角穿过阴凉的树荫，走到霍格莫德街街尾她最喜欢的那家甜品店——Tipsy Wind（清风微醺）。

她先是透过明亮的橱窗向里望了一眼，看见满满摆着可爱甜点的柜台正向她笑眯眯地招手，自然不会错过柜台最中间放着的季节限定——酥皮冰激凌泡芙。穿着工作服的少女正侧背对着门靠在柜台上，翻看着一本装帧精致的厚书，淡金色长发温顺地流淌在她的白衬衫上。

“叮当~”门口挂着的精致的风铃发出一阵清脆的声音，室内清凉的空气随着铃铛的声响扑面而来，驱赶了些许燥热。

“欢迎光临。”少女合上书，用有些懒洋洋的语调迎接顾客，转过身的同时用手将一缕长发撩到耳后，带着漫不经心的慵懒又显得优雅非常。

“……”

视线交错，柜台后的店员和门口的顾客同时愣在原地，空气中骤然弥漫起莫名其妙的尴尬气氛。

最后还是哈莉打断了胶着的视线，问道：“马尔福，你怎么在这里？”

淡金头发的店员不知为何突然涨红了那张化着淡妆的漂亮脸蛋，垂下平时总是傲气凌人的灰蓝色眼睛不去看门口的女孩。

“关你什么事！吃不吃不吃就走。”

02、

德拉珂·马尔福说她一点也不喜欢吃甜腻腻的糕点，那些长胖又催老的糖分炸弹哪里吸引人了。

说这话的时候，她正捧着着杯Costa的外带Flat White*咖啡坐在学校花园里的小圆桌旁，侧着头望向不远处坐在长椅上的黑发女孩。

女孩用勺子吃着一个巧克力抹茶慕斯蛋糕，卷曲的黑色短发随着她低头抬头的动作拂过白皙的脸颊，被圆圆眼镜挡住了眉眼，但仍能从她微笑的嘴角窥见她此时此刻的满足和幸福，这时她那双碧绿如湖水的眼睛该是闪烁着怎样的光芒啊。

杯中香浓的咖啡突然变得苦涩，再也不吸引人了。她无意识得拿吸管搅拌着深褐色的液体，有些失落地叹了口气，吃吃吃，有那么好吃吗，笑得那么……傻。

“谁？”潘西·帕金森顺着她的目光看过去，扯扯嘴角，“我看你是想说，‘迷人’吧。”

马尔福家的大小姐转过头做了个一点也不符合她一贯风格的表情：低垂着骄傲的眉眼噘起嘴，视线落在她留下的阿玛尼当红色号痕迹的吸管上。

她忽而就想到了她和哈莉·波特的差别，从头到脚没有一丝一毫相像之处。

她会毫不吝啬得用最昂贵的护发素和精油让她淡金色的长发柔顺服帖又散发着光泽，而哈莉永远顶着她有些毛糙的乱糟糟的自来卷短发，但却散发着清新的香气；她会买高奢品牌最新款的彩妆，画精致的眼线涂彰显气场的口红，而哈莉总是素面朝天，最多涂一支薄荷味儿的唇膏，但那唇瓣却晶莹柔软；她会固定时间去做美甲，漂亮的花样配上白皙修长的手指，而哈莉连指甲油都不会涂，但那双手是那样柔软小巧；她熟知搭配规则，习惯性将自己打扮得时尚优雅，而哈利永远都是最简单的牛仔裤白T，有时候还会穿土到掉渣的格子衬衫再配上标志性的圆框眼镜，但却显得那么青春活力……

德拉珂像被摆放在橱窗里的洋娃娃，从小到大都精致迷人，叫人忍不住艳羡却又不愿接近。她想，哈莉·波特那样的女孩该是在充满青草香的院子中奔跑、欢笑，滚一身泥巴，顽强得如野草一般任凭任何打压都不能阻止她的疯长。

她忍不住又回头望望吃完了蛋糕将包装纸扔进垃圾桶伸了个懒腰的女孩，忽然觉得初夏的阳光如此刺眼，刺眼到眼前的一切都显得模糊起来。

“我和她离得好远，”德拉珂蹙起长眉，长长的眼睫遮住了她因一时感性而泛红的眼，“远得我根本追不上。”

潘西从没见过德拉珂这副模样，张了张嘴一时不知道说些什么去安慰。

少女迎着阳光雀跃地朝她的好朋友跑去，浓密的黑色卷发随着主人的动作跳过活泼的弧度。

德拉珂望着哈莉愈来愈远的身影，沉默了半晌，说：“要不，下次她生日我送她护发精油？”

“打住！”潘西还是没忍住翻了个白眼，“再说你送礼物什么时候署过名，她才不会知道这两年送她口红香水的是谁呢。”再说你什么时候见波特用过那些东西啊。

德拉珂有些没形象得弓起了背，整个人几乎要趴到圆桌上了，她顾忌着口红和粉底，最终还是没把脸埋进胳膊里：“那你说我怎么办，她讨厌我讨厌得要命，连朋友都不是。”

祖宗，她讨厌你怪谁啊？还不是因为一开学你就处处针对她呀。

“要不你尝试尝试从人家喜欢的地方下手。”

03、

“所以你就去甜品店打工？！”

“嗯……还是她最喜欢的那家。”

04、

哈莉迅速的没过脑子的点了一款她之前常吃的巧克力芝士塔和柠檬冰茶，等她坐到角落里时才懊恼，自己不是来品尝季节限定的吗！酥皮冰激凌泡芙啊！香草啊啊啊！

为什么马尔福会在这种店里打工啊……

她悄悄侧过脸，好奇的透过座位旁书架上摆着的旱莲草层层叠叠的小巧叶子缝隙间偷看柜台边忙碌的少女。德拉珂·马尔福即使穿着最普通的工作衬衫，依然显得那么与众不同，也许归功于她高挑匀称的身型，当然也可能因为自命不凡的大小姐自带的气场。

白皙修长的手指灵巧地冲泡着茶水，盛放在透明的方杯中，末了拈起小小一片薄荷点缀在杯口，然后她转身走进了有着巨大玻璃窗的工作间。坐着的哈莉看不清她的动作，只能看见低着头的少女极为专注认真的神情。

忽然觉得好热。

哈莉后知后觉地摸摸自己的耳垂，又想起芝士塔不是现做的啊，德拉珂在做什么呢。

很快，德拉珂端着托盘向自己走过来，哈莉赶紧把头转回去装作根本没看过她。

先是熟悉的巧克力芝士塔放在桌面上，然后是柠檬冰茶。哈莉没有抬头，低声道了一声谢，眼角却依旧瞥到洁白的围裙——她没有走？

哈莉疑惑地抬起头，依旧端着托盘的德拉珂表情有些不自然。

德拉珂似乎是深吸了一口气，因为她的胸膛起伏了一下，然后把托盘中最后一样放在桌子上离哈莉最近的位置。

绘着藤蔓纹的瓷盘上放着掌心大的一个酥皮泡芙，满满的淡黄色冰激凌从外皮开着的口中险些溢出来散发着诱人的甜美又显得清新的香气。泡芙顶端淋下流淌的稀奶油，缓缓流动着蜿蜒上瓷盘，又有神色的巧克力糖浆勾勒着温柔的纹路，一路追随奶油。最后，再在顶端放上颗喜人的透红树莓果。

“这？”

“咳，”德拉珂偏过头，抿住红润的唇，“送你的，季节限定。”独家限定，仅此一个。

“你，没下毒吧？”

05、

德拉珂依旧靠在柜台边，翻看着那本厚厚的书，却并没有看进去。她换了一个角度，好能让视线越过书架看见吃着甜品的哈莉。

她有些紧张兮兮地捏紧书本厚实的封皮，看着俏丽的少女将小巧的勺子送进嘴里，然后眨巴眨巴那双叫人看一眼便忘不了的大眼睛，露出惊喜的神情。

德拉珂松了口气，看来味道还不坏。今天的泡芙皮都是她烤制的，冰激淋也是昨晚自己调和冰冻的，虽然只是自己打工的日常之一，但毕竟是进哈莉·波特肚子里的东西，她比来这家小甜品店面试时还要紧张——紧张什么，呵，你当马尔福家的大小姐进过这种店吗？

想想自己“做贼心虚”一样偷溜到这家店的模样，德拉珂就觉得不爽。她干脆放下书，用手托着脸颊，光明正大用幽怨的目光盯着吃甜点吃的开心的女孩。你个臭破特，你要是觉得不好吃你就死定了。

哈莉抖了一下，总感觉有怨毒的目光戳在自己的脸上。哦，上帝，这里不会闹鬼吧。

心满意足地吃完两份甜点，哈莉弯着眼睛喝着最后一点儿柠檬冰茶，今日份的下午茶，似乎有点超标。

高挑的少女迈着一贯带风的步伐从柜台过来，收拾走哈莉桌子上的空盘子，控制不住嘴巴的又嘲讽了一句：“小心长胖成猪猪，破特。”

“？？？”哈莉一头问号地抬头，“不是你送我的第二份点心吗！”

“给你你就吃啊，不会客气一下。”

哈莉眨眨眼，不自觉地嘟了一下嘴，小声说：“你做的我肯定吃啊。”

话音刚落，两个女孩同时红了脸颊。德拉珂掩饰性地撩撩头发，望向窗外，盛夏时节四点多的太阳依旧热情似火，尽管几朵云彩随微风飘过，仍然挡不住它的光芒。

哈莉主动跟着德拉珂走到前台结了账，准备离开时，德拉珂叫住了她。只见她匆忙走向员工更衣室，然后回来塞给哈莉一把遮阳伞。

“给，遮遮紫外线，本来就不好看，再变黑就更丑了。”

“那你呢。”哈莉看着手中的遮阳伞，忍住了回嘴骂一句的冲动，毕竟吃人家的嘴软拿人家的手短。

“我六点才下班，就没太阳了。”德拉珂一边说着一边替另一个客人结了账。

“那，我回学校还你？”

“赶紧走吧，你以为我缺这一把太阳伞吗。”

哈莉噗嗤一声笑了出来，德拉珂听了有些紧张地望向突然笑得向朵向日葵般灿烂朝气的女孩（当然她自以为掩饰的很好，就像往常一般从容不迫）。哈莉说：“谢谢你，德拉珂。”

德拉珂睁大了眼睛，咬了咬自己的下唇。

她捏住自己的手心，在哈莉推门出去的时候追了出去，然后顶着对方疑惑的眼神说：“破特，不，哈莉，我可以追你吗？”

“我可以追你吗”哈莉一时间脑子里只剩下这一句话无限循环，她愣愣地点点头，然后红着脸对同样红着脸的女孩说：“你口红沾在牙齿上了。”

06、

“叮铃叮当~”

Tipsy Wind门上的风铃摇晃着唱着清脆欢快的歌谣，德拉珂应声抬头，门口站着的穿着白色百褶短裙酒红T恤的黑发少女正冲她笑得甜，咦，她甚至涂了口红，似乎就是去年德拉珂送的那一款。

“怎么又来了。”德拉珂故作嫌弃的说，翘起来的嘴角和亮盈盈的眼睛却出卖了她。

哈莉凑过去：“因为我想吃马尔福限定泡芙呀。”

END


End file.
